1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for supporting equipment on a membrane roof.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of construction, particularly roofing, membrane roofing as it is known in the art is becoming a staple for certain roof systems that formerly would be covered in asphalt or tar. Membrane roofing panels are typically available in sheets or rolls that may be cut to length and that may be secured to an unfinished roof surface, and heat welded together to form a unitary membrane.
Although there are a variety of membrane roofing materials available, more common compositions include Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), Ketone Ethylene Ester (KEE), Chloro-Sulfonated Polyethylene (CSPE), Ethylene Propylene Diene Monomer (EPDM) and Thermoplastic PolyOlefin (TPO). Membrane roofing sheets may be adhered, setter nailed, stapled or otherwise fastened to an unfinished roof with an overlapping edge of an adjacent sheet heat welded over the fastener line to cover and seal the fasteners. Heat welding the panels together involves a surface-to-surface heating and fusion of the interfacing surfaces of adjacent panels or sheets, requiring a certain minimum temperature.
Membrane panels or sheets may be custom fabricated and may be offered in standard sizes. The material resiliency including flexibility may be designed into the product through varying the percentage of certain materials in the composite such as different percentages of rubber added to the composite.
Installing fixtures such as pipe brackets, solar panels, roof vents, air-conditioners, and other like accessories can be problematic after a membrane roof is installed, in that support structures designed to hold the fixtures in place are conventionally fastened to the roof over the membrane material, with fasteners penetrating the membrane material at each anchor point. Typically a sealant material is applied around penetrating fasteners to prevent leaking, but these materials are subject to weathering and tend to form leaks over time.
It has occurred to the inventor that such penetrations have a collective negative effect on the long-term viability of the roofing system in protection against leakage. Roof mastic or other after-market sealers do not last as long as the membrane materials of the roof systems and therefore periodic reapplication of such sealing products is often required to preserve the integrity of the system, or leaks are sure to occur.
It has also occurred to the inventor that certain mounting apparatus may require reinforcement such as by stacking and bonding plate materials forming the base of the apparatus wherein that reinforced apparatus may be fastened to the roof membrane using fasteners that penetrate, at least into the membrane roofing.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a reinforced roof mount for supporting utilities on a membrane roof that includes a membrane covering for sealing off any exposed anchor points on the apparatus.